falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Conwy Castle
The Battle of Conwy Castle, also known as the Siege of Conwy Castle or the Conwy Siege was a major battle of the Welsh Rebellion. The battle was fought between the Welsh Liberation Front and the Kingdom of England for control over Conwy Castle on the coasts of Northern Wales with the goal of securing the northern coasts for future operations. The battle began on August 23rd, 2164 with a light artillery barage and an English assault on the bridges using technicals and armored cars to allow for troops to arrive on boats. Fighting occured from August 23rd untilt he 28th when the English called off the attacks due to heavy losses. The second phase of the battle began on September 17th when fresh English reinforcements arrived and a second attempt was made to take the castle. While the bridges were captured by the end of the month, both sides sustained heavy casualties and only a few rooms were under English control by the beginning of October. The batle ended on October 18th after English paratroopers landed during a nighttime raid and weakened the defenses allowing the English forces to capture the castle and most of the Welsh garrison, though thousands escaped before the castle fell. The battle has been called the Conwy Meatgrinder due to the high number of deaths both sides sustained, especially the English Royal Army, and was known as the Black Day of the Royal Army as a result by veterans and new soldiers alike. Background In 2164, the Welsh Liberation Front had launched a major counter-offensive with the main goal of forcing the English forces and local Welsh collaborators out of Wales following the Welsh victory at the First Battle of Cardiff. While the WLF made great gains, they suffered from strained supply lines and weakened logistics and the English forces under the command of Sir Adam Richardson III of the Order of Saint George managed to stop the Welsh offensive and make notable gains in his counter-attacks. By July, the Welsh armies in the north had to fall back and retreated to Conwy Castle on the coasts of Northern Wales to await for the arrival of ships the Welsh Merchant Fleet to evacuate the wounded. Reports of the Welsh using the castle as a base were discovered by the English Royal Intelligence Agency and was reported to Sir Adam, now the Regional Commander of the Royal Army in Wales. Adam had tasked General Phoenix Mitchell of the 25th Infantry Division to capture the city and also placed the 18th Infantry Division under his command to capture the castle. General Mitchell brought with him his other staff officers and traveled to capture the castle. He was further supported by the 11th Artillery Regiment and the 14th Supply Regiment to support his troops knowing that the castle would be difficult to capture and was well defended. Welsh spies had reported on the advance of English troops to Conwy Castle and the castle's garrison of 4,200 troops as part of the 3rd Infantry Division were tasked with holding the line. Reinforcements would be able to arrive, but would take time due to delays on the frontlines and finding ways to transport troops safely to the castle. By mid August the castle had been heavily fortified and the Welsh commander, General Gwynn Cecil, promised to the Welsh High Command that he'd hold the castle to the last man. First English Attack Second English Attack Stalemate on the Coast Reinforcements Arrive Paratrooper Raid Last Stand of the Garrison Aftermath Category:Battles Category:Events